Sentimientos
by Stein
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda... No digas algo que no vas a cumplir por que te puedes arrepentir por ello... o tal vez no.... HxS


**Sentimientos**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON…… Según yo no esta fuerte… pero según yo nada es fuerte XD….. no mas quedan advertidos….**

_**Lo prometido es deuda….**_

_**000000**_

-Hijikata-san estás despierto –entrando al cuarto.

-Si, aún no me iba a dormir.

Se acerco a él sentándose en sus piernas, abrazo su cuello y lo miro fijamente a los ojos –quieres hacer algo esta noche?

-Si, dormir

-Mouuu no, bueno yo te ayudaría a que puedas descansar…

-Así? Y como lo harías –agarrándolo de la cadera con ambas manos.

-Pues cansándote mucho.

-Pues tendría que pensarlo –acercándose a sus labios.

-Te resistirías a lo que tu pupilo te propondría?

-Cuando eh podido negarte algo?

-Jijijijiji me adoras.

-Tanto como tú a mi.

-Cierto –besándolo suavemente.

Hijikata lo acercaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo pegándolo contra si, el beso se volvía apasionado y sus lenguas empezaban a tener un ritmo como siguiéndolo sus cuerpos bailaban al uno solo, frotándose contra el otro.

El primer espadachín abrió la yukata del sub-comandante tocando sus hombros y bajando sus manos hasta el perfecto abdomen, se arrimaba mas a él besando, casi mordiendo su cuello.

Lo hizo para atrás sentándose sin pudor sobre su miembro y bailando sobre él despertándolo sin problema alguno –Oh! Hijikata-san parece que estas algo ansioso –sonrisa maliciosa.

-Cállate, si haces eso como no quieres que me despierte.

-Quieres que te ayude con esto –tocando por encima de la yukata el miembro erguido del capitán.

-No me preguntes eso si ya sabes la respuesta –respirando con dificultad por la excitación.

-Quiero que me digas, sino no sabré que quieres… -levantando un poco el pedazo de tela.

-…

-…

-Tú!!!!

-Ohhh Hijikata-san… parece que no estas de humor, mejor te dejo descansar, buenas noches –besándolo rápidamente y saliendo del cuarto.

Hijikata se quedo helado ante eso, cuando por fin logro reaccionar hubiera gritado de no ser por que era muy noche y todos estaban durmiendo, asi que frustrado y todo, empezó a tocar aquella parte caliente que dolía por no ser atendida.

Respiraba con dificultad, se mordía los labios para tratar de acallar los gemidos que por más que intentaba que no sonaran tan fuerte no podía lograr que todos fueran bajos, giraba su cabeza de lado a lado moviendo cada vez más rápido su mano, hasta llegar al punto en donde todo se volvía blanco y manchaba su futon por lo producido por su excitación.

Souji estaba atrás de la puerta escuchando todo y sonriendo ante eso, le gustaba, le encantaba provocar a su comandante y que hiciera aquello, le excitaba de sobremanera pero si regresaba Hijikata probablemente se avergonzaría, aunque verlo así no era tan mala idea; Se fue a su habitación pensando en que otro día consumarían lo que desde hace tiempo habían empezado.

_**000000**_

Ya lo había pensado, estaba todo el día sin poderse sacar esa idea de su cabeza, tenía que castigar a Souji por haberlo dejado así, ese niño recibiría un castigo y sabia perfectamente como hacerlo.

-Oi, Souji, estas ocupado?

-Eh?? No por que?

-Vamos a algún lado hoy.

-Pero que no tienes cosas que hacer?

-No muchas, vas a acompañarme o no?

-Vamos!! Y pasamos a comprar esos deliciosos dulces!!

-Como quieras.

-Oye Hijikata-san…

-Que pasa?

-Andas algo raro…

-Raro?? Estas loco.

-Jijiji pero así te gusto

-De eso no hay duda- agarrándolo del brazo y acercándose casi rozando sus labios del chico.

Souji quedo con los ojos y la boca abierta… sonrojándose cuando su capitán toco su hombría sin miramientos a la vez que se acercaba a su oído y lo lamía –Hi… Hijikata-san…

-Si? –Agarrándolo con mas fuerza.

-Que… que haces? –Intentando alejarse al ver como las pocas personas que estaban a su alrededor trataban de no mirarles.

-No es obvio?

-Pero… enfrente de toda esta gente…

-Ven –Jalándolo del brazo a un lugar mas apartado, era una separación entre casas algo estrecho pero estaba solo y eso era algo que no podría poner objeción el menor…

Lo coloco en al pared abriéndole la yukata -No…. Por favor… aquí no….

-No te resistas….

-Pero es que… estamos en publico… -mirada suplicante

-Pues que gocen con el espectáculo –mirada maliciosa

-Ahhh… yo… ahhh…

-Se que te gusta… conozco todo de ti, se que esta parte –tocando sus tetillas –se pone dura cuando solo la toco yo.

-Ahhh Hijikata-san… -excitado y rojo por las caricias.

-Souji eres delicioso –besando su cuello.

-Ahh por favor… aquí no…

-Siente la lujuria de que te vean –levantándole la yukata acariciando su pierna.

-Que pensaran de nosotros… -puso su mano en la mano intrusa sin saber muy bien si guiarla o detenerla.

-Que piensen lo que quieran, no me importa –tocando el miembro fuertemente.

-Ahhhh!!... mmmm –Tapándose la boca con una mano mientras que la otra agarraba el cabello del más alto que besaba su cuello.

-Te gusta?

-Si… si…

Lo coloco contra la pared levantándole la yukata e introduciendo los dedos de golpe, el otro reprimió un fuerte gemido apretando los labios fuertemente, recargo la frente la pared y sintió como el otro lo penetraba de golpe agarrando su cadera y moviéndose con fuerza, por más que intentaba no soltar gemidos audibles no podía, jamás Hijikata se había comportado de esa manera y ahora esa actitud tan diferente… tan dominante y mezclándolo con la lujuria de estar en publico hacia que pasara por todo su cuerpo un cosquilleo.

-Ahh ahh ahh Hijikata-san…

-Grita… que todos te escuchen…

-Nmm.. nmm… ahhh… ya… voy a llegar… ahhh…

-Vamos grita… acalla mi grito de placer…

-Ahhh… Hijikata-san!!!!!

-Mmmmm…

El sub-comandante se recargo en el hombro de su espadachín, ambos respiraban con dificultad, había sido algo demasiado excitante el hecho de que estaban en un callejón y que muchas personas pudieran haber visto y escuchado aquel encuentro de los miembros del shinsengumi.

Hijikata salió del interior de Souji y se arreglo la yukata sin voltear a verlo –regresemos, es tarde.

Souji se le quedo mirando extrañado, ni siquiera lo estaba esperando, una alerta se encendió en su mente, pero no le puso mucha atención así que camino atrás de su líder.

Todo el caminó fueron en silenció, al llegar al doujo Souji vio como entraba en su cuarto sin decirle nada, así que con la mirada baja se dispuso a ir al suyo hasta que una voz grave lo detuvo.

-Souji ven un momento.

-Que pasa Hijikata-san?

-Cierra la puerta.

Una vez hecho lo que le indicaron se acerco hasta el comandante sentándose atrás de él –Siéntate enfrente –No le miraba a los ojos, cuando estaba enojado o preocupado por algo Hijikata nunca le miraba a los ojos y eso era algo que Souji nunca podía soportar.

-Quiero que te quedes quieto, y sigas todas las indicaciones que te diga, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo diga.

El capitán del primer escuadrón lo hizo sin decir nada ni esperar nada, escucho como su acompañante se paraba y se colocaba atrás de él, le hacía el cabello a un lado y le bajaba toda la yukata hasta la cintura en un solo movimiento, con sus codos cubiertos por la tela, se sintió extraño pero se quedo quieto, sentía como su superior pasaba sus manos por debajo de sus brazos para llegar a su pecho y pellizcar las pequeñas tetillas, logrando que soltara un pequeño gemido.

-Acuéstate boca arriba –obedeció nuevamente.

Le abrió toda exhibiendo su cuerpo al máximo, pasaba su mano por todo el cuerpo apenas rozando la piel, se coloco encima de él sin tocarlo ni un poco, hasta que lentamente se acerco a su oído -dame un espectáculo interesante, quiero ver como me seducirías, quiero que me muestres como es que tocarías todo mi cuerpo para incitarme a hacerlo contigo, hazlo, toca tu cuerpo como lo harías con el mío.

Souji sin abrir los ojos comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, pasaba sus dedos por sus labios metiéndolos hasta lo más profundo de su boca, acariciándolos con la lengua como si los estuviera limpiando, su otra mano estaba ocupada acariciando su pecho y abdomen, enterrando los dedos por donde pasaba, su pierna se levantaba doblando la rodilla al pasar la mano por su miembro acariciándolo.

Gemía bajo inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado, hundía sus dedos húmedos en su interior, arqueaba su cuerpo, lanzaba suspiros con el nombre de su comandante, ladeaba más su cabeza, separaba más las piernas arqueándose por completo al llegar al orgasmo…

-Ahhh ahhh…

-…

-Abre los ojos Souji…

El chico obedeció viéndolo directamente a los ojos y encontrándose con su sub-comandante sonrojado y ansioso de poseerlo, asi que alzó las manos arriba de su cabeza mirándolo de forma suplicante –Hijikata-san… tómame…

Hijikata sin poder resistir beso a Souji con desesperación agarrando su mano y poniéndola en su miembro para que le ayudara,

Le levantó una pierna poniéndola sobre su hombro e introduciendo dos de sus dedos lenta pero profundamente, el menor soltó un grito mezclado entre dolor y placer, su respiración se agitaba cada que el mayor le hacía algo nuevo a su cuerpo, Sus caderas se movían inconcientemente exclamando por mas.

El sub-comandante movía con rapidez los dedos introducidos hasta lo mas profundo, agrandando mas la entrada que conocían tan bien, provocando que el otro se arqueara para así agarrarlo de la cintura y voltearlo lamiendo de toda la espalda, mojando la entrada aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

Lo penetro de una estocada provocando que el otro gritara un poco por la rudeza, Souji apretó los dientes cerrando a su vez los ojos, su comandante empezó a masturbarlo y el niño comenzó a relajarse moviéndose y comenzando así un apasionado baile acompañado de melodiosos sonidos y que no dejaron dormir al resto del grupo shinsengumi.

En la mañana Hijikata despertó creyendo que se encontraría solo, pero en sus brazos estaba el chico con el rostro tranquilo, viéndose tan lindo e inocente como antes de encontrarse con él y que así se creara a la persona que todos temían ahora, a aquel demonio asesino.

Sonrió saliendo de aquellos pensamientos tristes y volviendo a cerrar los ojos estrechando mas al chico contra si al escuchar de los labios de Soushi su nombre.

_**Owari**_

**_Dedicado a los lectores que les guste esta pareja y haber quien mas se anima a escribir fics acerca de esta serie en español… chicas que esperamos con ansias!!!!_**


End file.
